


Benteng dan samudera

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Yohan tahu, di balik facade Yuvin yang begitu tenang, pasti ada gejolak di dalamnya.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Song Yuvin





	Benteng dan samudera

Yohan tahu, di balik facade Yuvin yang begitu tenang, pasti ada gejolak di dalamnya. Tapi Yohan juga tahu Yuvin membangun benteng setebal dan setinggi mungkin untuk menyembunyikan gejolak itu, karena kak Yuvinnya nggak suka, kalo ada yang lihat.

Tapi Yohan nggak akan memaksa Yuvin untuk membongkar vulnerabilitasnya untuknya, apalagi karena alasan sesepele untuk membuktikan cinta. Karena bahkan yang ini pun Yohan juga tahu, sayangnya Yuvin ke dia betulan, dan nggak ada hubungannya dengan sejauh mana ia diperbolehkan untuk mengorek kedalaman hatinya. Toh, ia juga yakin ia punya tempat spesial di sana.

Tapi yang ingin Yohan lakukan adalah mengenali ketika gejolak itu membuncah dan mulai mengganggu pikiran. Jadi ia berusaha memperhatikan. Ia yang pada dasarnya sangat tidak peka dan harus diteriaki baru mengerti isi hati orang, kini belajar untuk memperhatikan. Karena walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat lelakinya ini sedih, ia ingin tahu kapan sedihnya itu muncul. Karena ingin membantu, ingin menemani, _ingin menyayangi_.

Ketika ia bilang begitu, Yuvin tersenyum kecil dan hidungnya dicubit. Agak keras, tapi walaupun hidungnya langsung memerah Yohan sama sekali nggak keberatan. Karena ia melihat bagaimana mata Yuvin meredup, dan tatapan sayang yang sering sekali ia terima, kini terlihat _semakin sayang_. Mungkin ini yang namanya tenggelam tapi justru menyenangkan. Rasanya Yohan tenggelam dalam cinta Yuvin yang melimpah ruah, padahal ia yang tadi menawarkan untuk menyayangi Yuvin lebih dalam lagi.

Yuvin kemudian berterima kasih, dan meminta maaf ia melindungi hatinya begitu rapat. Padahal nggak perlu, sama sekali nggak perlu dia minta maaf. Karena bagi Yohan, Yuvin hidup bahagia dan tenang dan _sama dia_ , udah cukup.

Jadi ketika Yuvin berbisik kalau ia akan bilang kalau ia sedih, meminta kasih sayang yang sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya, Yohan semakin tenggelam di samudera cinta yang hulunya semata dari kak Yuvinnya, dan Yohan sama sekali nggak ada keinginan untuk naik ke permukaan.


End file.
